For film or sheet products, such as breath films or other oral care strips, the product packaging preferably serves numerous purposes including:                1. securely containing and protecting the product during shipping and handling;        2. displaying the product at the point of purchase;        3. containing and protecting unused product during repeated opening and closing, i.e., as individual films are dispensed and used;        4. convenient fit in a pocket or purse; and        5. tamper evidence indication.        
One example of current oral care strip product available on the market is the “Cool Mint Listerine PocketPaks” product available from Warner-Lambert Consumer Health Care, Morris Plains, N.J. The product packaging for this product involves a cardboard or paperboard slipcover (about 3 and ⅝ inches by about 3 inches) having enclosed therein and removable there from, another cardboard or paperboard piece (about 3 and ⅜ inches by about 2 and 15/16 inches) having a blister pack attached thereto. After the second piece is removed from the slipcover, it is torn open by removal of a panel (about 1 and 5/16 inches by about 1 and ⅞ inches) in the cardboard or paperboard packing. Underneath the removable panel, a barrier film or metallized sheet is encountered which, once tom open or removed, allows access to inside of the blister pack. Contained within the blister pack is a plastic dispenser (about 1 and ⅛ inches by about 1 and ⅞ inches) which can be removed. The remainder of the package is discarded. The dispenser has a hinged panel selectively opened (and reclosed) with a tab, that allows access to internally received oral care strips.
In general, improvement in such packaging is desirable.